


Soft and Sweet

by cindyls1969



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been crushing on the guy in his office courtyard for a long time. He finally meets him and finds out Jensen feels the same way. This is how they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of this happened because if it did I'd have pictures.  


This is how I picture Jensen in this story.  
[](http://cindyls1969.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/326/5904)

Jared walked through the park that was part of his office courtyard every day. It was gorgeous there, flowers and trees everywhere, the air heavy with their scent. In the middle of it all was a fountain and he did some of his best thinking there.

Or at least that’s what he told himself. Just because he was there every day at the same time didn’t mean it had anything to do with the gorgeous man currently sitting on the other side of the fountain who seemed to have the same schedule.

It had nothing to do with deep green eyes and dirty-blond hair just long enough that he could picture reaching up to tuck it behind the other man’s ears. It really had nothing to do with the adorable black-rimmed glasses that he wore as he read, or how he chewed his lower lip, making the already lush flesh seem even more kissable…or even the bone structure that would make a supermodel jealous.

No, it had nothing to do with any of it.

He ignored that little voice in his head that whispered fucking liar every time he started for the elevator. He looked at the fountain, trying hard to be polite and to not stare. He didn’t want the guy to think he was a creepy stalker or something.

He must have been thinking hard, because when he looked up, the man was gone and disappointment overwhelmed him. He sighed deeply and started trying to talk himself into going back up to his office. It was a nice office. He shouldn’t hate it so much.

He was startled when someone sat down beside him, and almost fell off the bench when he realized who it was.

“Uhm, hi.” Green eye’s looked up at Jared.

His voice was soft, unsure and the sweetest thing Jared had ever heard.

“Hey.” _Good comeback Padalecki, he’s gonna be so intrigued…not!_

“It’s nice here, isn’t it? That fountain is gorgeous.”

“Yeah. I like beautiful things in unusual places.” He rolled his eyes at himself. Smooth dude.

The guy blushed, head hanging down, letting his bangs fall across his face. “The person who designed this place is a genius. I’ve been coming here to study ever since I found it.”

Now it was Jared’s turn to blush and look at the ground.

The other man’s eyebrow arched inquiringly. “Seriously? You did this?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, it was the design that got me the job at my firm. I work at JDM Designs?”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” He stuck out his hand. “Jensen.”

“Hi Jensen, I’m Jared.”

“So, you’re an architect, huh? Been doing that long?” Jensen seemed sincere in his interest in Jared and it made him hopeful.

“Uh, yeah. I got my degree when I was 19. Started with Jeff Morgan 4 months later.”

“That’s kind of young for that kind of job isn’t it?” Jensen looked curious.

“Yeah, I graduated high school when I was 16. Skipped a few grades I guess.” He really needed to stop talking about himself. He gestured to the book in Jensen’s hand. “What about you? What are you reading?”

“Oh, I’m studying literature at the moment. I think I want to be a professor one day.”

“Sure don’t look like any professor I ever had.” Jesus, did he just say that out loud? From the look of amusement on Jensen’s face, he was pretty sure he did.

“Uh, thanks? I guess?” Jensen was playing with a black band he had on his wrist. It looked like it was leather with a silver buckle keeping it closed and it was startling and attention getting against his pale skin.

“So, I saw you the other day. Outside on the street. Those guys were pretty scary.”

Jared shrugged. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice was a little incredulous. “They were gonna beat the crap out of that guy!”

“Nah, they didn’t really want to. They let me talk them out of it.”

“Jared, do you have any idea of the kind of power that you have?”

“I’m just big Jensen. Sometimes it works to my advantage.”

“That’s not what I mean. Size doesn’t matter, not really.” He looked at Jared’s disbelieving face and grinned shyly. “Well, okay, it does help sometimes, but it’s not everything. Trust me. I’ve seen lots of big guys that were just giant wimps.”

Jensen was playing with the bracelet and Jared just watched him spin it around and around that slim arm. It was hypnotizing.

“But they didn’t listen to you because you’re big. They listened to you because you believed what you were saying and you were strong enough to stand there and defend it.”

Jared just shrugged again. “It was the right thing to do. That guy wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was just being himself. And besides…” Jared grinned, dimples taking over his whole face, “…he was kind of cute in that dress. Reminded me of my sister!”

Jensen laughed, his whole face lighting up with joy.

“So, uhm, I’ve been watching you, like, almost every day. Somehow? You always seem to be here at the same time as me.”

The blush currently coloring Jared’s face was adorable.

“So, I was wondering if maybe you’re free tonight?” Jensen seemed to hold his breath, like the answer was really important to him.

But Jared was already nodding his head. “I’m free, why?”

“I’d like you to meet me somewhere. It’s a club. Do you think you’d be interested?”

“Yeah, sure. What time?” Jared was trying hard not to seem too eager but he had an idea that he was failing at that.

“About 10? I know it’s a little late, but there’s a good reason for it. Will you trust me?”

Jared looked at him, assessing, and it was Jensen’s turn to blush again.

“Okay, I’ll trust you. I’ll be there at 10.”

Jensen smiled and it took Jared’s breath away. “Cool, uhm, here’s a card. It’s got the address on it.” He handed it to Jared and then stood up. “I’ve got to get to my next class, but I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Jared stood, needing to head back up to his office anyway. “Yep, you can count on me!” He meant it to be funny, but Jensen looked up at him thoughtfully before nodding.

“Yeah, I really think I can.” He gathered up the last of his things. “See you later Jared.” His voice was soft, and warm, flowing over Jared like honey.

“Bye Jensen.”

The both turned and started walking in opposite directions. Jensen’s voice made him look back.

“I’ll have a table reserved for us. Just give my name at the door.” He looked unsure of himself, but continued on. “And Jared? Just keep an open mind, okay?”

Jared was more than a little puzzled, but found himself nodding his head anyway. “Okay.”

One more flash of that blinding smile and Jensen was off, jogging down the path out of the courtyard.

******************************************************

Nine hours later, he was sitting at a small table close to the stage at one of the most interesting clubs he’d ever seen and waiting for Jensen

When he’d walked in the door and saw how swanky it was, he was glad he’d opted for dress pants and a jacket to meet Jensen. He’d been worried about being overdressed, but he fit in perfectly.

The lobby had been opulent, dark hardwood floors gleaming in the light of gorgeous chandeliers. The lobby separated from the doorway by red velvet curtains. When he’d given his name to the doorman and said that Jensen had made the reservation, the man had smiled and nodded and said something about Mr. Ackles expecting him. He was guessing that was Jensen.

He was nursing his drink when man with shoulder length hair and appraising eye’s approached his table.

“May I join you?”

He was handsome enough, but compared to Jensen? Forget it.

“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Are you sure I can’t be that someone?” He quirked an eyebrow, challenging him.

Jared just smiled and shook his head. “No, you really can’t. The guy I’m waiting for? Well, I’ve been waiting for a while and he’s kind of special.” He was blushing again, but he didn’t really care.

The smile he got was completely unexpected. “You are absolutely correct, Jensen is kind of special.” He reached out his hand. “I should introduce myself. I’m Chris Kane. I’m the owner of this club and a good friend of Jensen’s.” The man smiled at the surprised look from Jared.

Jared was getting kind of pissed, though. “Did he send you here to what…? Test me?” The anger was evident in his voice but so was the hurt.

“No, and if you tell him I did, he’s gonna be pissed at me. He made me promise to be nice.” Chris sighed. “It’s just that he’s been through some really rough things in the past and I worry about him.”

“Look, if I’m stepping on any toes here…” He starts to get up, ready to leave, but Chris just waved him back down.

“No…no...for fuck sake man. I’m as straight as they come. He’s just my friend. Like a little brother really, and I’m tired of him getting hurt all the time.”

Jared could see that the man was sincere, so he sat down.

“It’s okay, I get it.” He looked around again. “Uhm, is he gonna be here anytime soon?” He was beginning to worry that he’d been stood up.

“Yeah, about that.” Chris took deep breath before continuing. “See…he sent me here to tell you something.” He paused for a moment and Jared stared at him expectantly.

“He’s gonna be here in about two minutes. And he wanted me to remind you that you promised to keep an open mind, okay?”

Jared was starting to get a little bit freaked, and Chris could see it in his face.

“Jared, he really likes you man, and he told me about what you did, sticking up for that guy. So, I’m hoping you’re the kind of guy Jensen needs. Someone who will be there for him, take care of him maybe?”

Chris scrubbed his hands over his face before speaking again.

“He’s gonna kill me for talking to you like this, so I hope you’ll keep it to yourself. I gotta go, but please remember about keeping the open mind, okay?”

Jared just nodded as Chris got up and walked away, wondering if he should be freaking more than he was.

But before he could do anything, the light’s lowered and the music started up. It started out as something that seemed to swell out the back and then phased into the familiar strains of “For Your Entertainment” by Adam Lambert.

All of the sudden, the room was completely still and every eye was trained on the stage. From the darkness in the rear a figure appeared, strolling to the middle of the stage. It was Jensen.

Holy shit!

Jared was pretty sure his jaw was going to be sore later from bouncing off the floor. Jensen had always been gorgeous, but this? This was something else!

Jensen wore wearing faded jeans that were more hole than fabric. They clung to every curve of his ass and thighs and fell so that they brushed the tops of his bare feet. As he moved across the stage, hips undulating as he moved in time to the music and Jared could see that both nipples were pierced and a sliver chain hung from the sliver loops that went through them.

Jared’s pants were starting to get a little uncomfortable as he realized that almost every move Jensen made was done while he stared at Jared.

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment 

The words to the song pounded through Jared’s head as he looked into Jensen’s eyes. They seemed brighter than usual, the green standing out against the back kohl that rimmed them.

Jared found himself licking his lips, swallowing when he realized that Jensen was following the movement, his pupils getting bigger with every swipe of Jared’s tongue.

 _No escaping when I start_  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

Jared was pretty sure that he had no interest in getting away.

Jensen’s every move was delicious and Jared found himself with the strange urge to tackle Jensen to the stage and lick the sweat he could see sliding down his chest.

The way Jensen danced was graceful and almost delicate. His hair was slicked back a little, and Jared could see a glint of silver in one ear.

Everything about this Jensen was like sin itself. His body, the way he moved, his beautiful face. Except when Jared looked into his eyes. In them he saw lust, and need, but there was something else and Jared was pretty sure that it was a plea. Jensen wanted Jared to be okay with this, to understand it, and while he wasn’t there quite yet, Jared was more than happy to try.

The song was coming to a close, and Jared knew that not one eye in the room had left Jensen and he knew that Jensen’s eyes hadn’t left him. It probably shouldn’t have made him feel as proud as it did.

When the song ended and Jensen was finally still, the room erupted in applause. Jared stood to add his and his eye’s widened as Jensen bowed and then stepped off the stage, heading straight for him.

When the younger man stopped in front of him, Jared was shocked when Jensen dropped to his knees, head bowed and one arm was extended and holding out something familiar.

It was a bracelet and it was identical to the one that was on Jensen’s wrist. The one he’d been playing with as they had talked earlier.

“Jensen?” Jared was confused, and he didn’t know what to do. Thankfully Chris came to his rescue.

“Jared do you know what kind of club this is?”

Jared blushed but nodded. “I did some research before I came tonight.” He was standing in one of the most exclusive clubs in the city for Dom’s and their subs.

“So you know what goes on in the back room’s here?”

Jared nodded again.

“Jensen is offering himself to you. He’s a submissive and he’s been looking for someone like you for a long time.”

Jared glanced at Chris, confused.

“Jensen is convinced that you’re the Dom he’s been looking for. He needs someone who’s strong but kind. Someone who will give him what he needs without hurting him or taking advantage of him.”

Jared couldn’t honestly say that he hadn’t thought about this kind of thing before. And what Jensen was offering? It was appealing to a lot of different parts of him.

“I want this, want him, but, I don’t know what to do.” He turned from Chris to look at Jensen again. “I don’t want to hurt you Jen.”

“That’s not what this is about Jared.” Chris’ voice was quiet. “It’s about Jensen giving control over to you, letting you take the burden sometimes, loving him…taking care of him. Being a Dom…a true Dom? It’s not about causing pain, unless the sub wants or needs it. It’s about sharing the hard parts of life with someone willing to take it.”

Jared couldn’t stop looking at Jensen. The smaller man’s body was trembling so softly he might have missed it if he wasn’t paying such close attention.

“Jared, don’t be afraid to do this because you’re inexperienced. There are people here who will teach you, who’ll help you figure out how to be what Jensen needs. All you need to do is want it. And remember that in reality? Jensen has all the power. He gives himself to you and he can take it back with one word.”

Jared nodded, and reached to hold his hand out to Jensen. “I accept.” Jensen finally looked up a little, just enough to see Jared’s arm. With trembling hands Jensen buckled the bracelet on Jared’s powerful wrist, long delicate fingers brushing over the soft skin causing Jared to shiver.

“Now what?” Jensen hadn’t moved to stand yet and Jared wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say or do anything.

“Now, I suggest we take this into the back room and talk about this all a little more privately, alright? Just follow me.” Chris started walking away but turned back. “And bring your boy Jared.”

Jared looked down at Jensen, trying to figure out the best thing to do. He was lost, so he just did what felt right.

“Jensen, stand up please.”

Jensen rose gracefully to his feet and stood in front of Jared with his head bowed, hands clasped loosely in front of him.

Jared reached out and tipped Jensen’s head up so he could look in his eyes. “You’re sure about this Jen? I need you to be honest now.”

“I’m sure Jared. I promise.” He looked into Jared’s eyes, every emotion he was feeling showed in his gaze.

Jared moved his fingers from Jensen’s chin, letting them slip down over his throat, feeling his pulse fluttering under this skin. Jensen leaned into the touch and his eyes slipped shut and a small noise that was almost a purr rumbled up from his chest.

Jared looked over to where Chris was waiting patiently and smiling. “Let’s go figure this out then.”

He wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and walked him through the club and smiled at how Jensen tucked himself up against his side. He could feel the envious eyes of the other patrons following him. He stood a little straighter and pulled Jensen a little closer, proud that this amazing man beside him had chosen him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has been crushing on the guy in his office courtyard for a long time. He finally meets him and finds out Jensen feels the same way. This is how they find each other.

**Disclaimer:** None of this happened because if it did I'd have pictures.  


When they entered the room, Jared looked around. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the huge room was beautiful and a little intimidating.

There was a king-sized four-poster bed on one wall, with gleaming mahogany tables on either side of it. There was one whole wall of cabinets that matched the tables and a St. Andrew’s cross on the other wall. On the same wall as the door, there was a leather couch and Chris motioned to it.

Jared and Chris sat on it so they could talk and Jared was a little surprised when Jensen slid gracefully to the floor, curling himself around Jared’s legs and laying his head in his lap. His hand went automatically to Jensen’s hair and he started running his fingers through the silky locks, taking comfort from the simple gesture.

Chris nodded approvingly before speaking.

“Am I right in thinking you’ve never been a part of a relationship like this Jared?”

Jared nodded. “I’ve thought about it, done some research. I know the relationship between sub and Dom is complicated sometimes and that it can be very misunderstood. Lots of times, it doesn‘t even involve actual sex.”

“It’s true. A lot of people seem to hear the words sub and Dom and think of leather daddies with whips and twinks in ball gags. They seem to think it’s all about causing pain and being taken advantage of.”

Jensen’s hand was on Jared’s knee, petting softly, happily letting Chris explain things to Jared.

“It’s not, and just for the record? If I ever find out you’re hurting Jensen that way, I’ll pay you back in kind.”

Jensen’s head came up and he glared at Chris, but Jared just looked at him, expression serious. “I would never hurt him on purpose Chris, I can promise you that.”

Chris eyed him critically for a second before nodding approvingly.

“I believe you. Now, for tonight, I think you should just hang out a little, talk, get to know each other better. I’m sure that you both have questions you want answered, and then we can set up an appointment for Jared to come in and have a few lessons. Normally, I’d suggest that you come in alone, but I don’t think Jensen would be very happy with that.”

Jensen shook his head then laid it back on Jared’s lap.

“I don’t think I’d be comfortable with that either.”

“Yeah, I kind of thought so.” Chris shrugged. “So, we’ll get you in here together and I have a specific teacher in mind.”

Jared looked a little wary. “It wouldn’t be you?”

Chris just laughed. “Uh, that would be no. I’m pretty sure that Jen wouldn’t be happy having someone who’s his friend involved in that. Steve is a friend of mine, and he’s very good at what he does.”

He took a deep breath. “When the Dom/sub relationship is going to be a sexual one as well, then special care has to be taken. It’s easy for a sub to get lost in his head, especially when he’s in love with his Dom, so the person who will need to learn the most is you, Jared.”

Jared looked troubled, and Jensen seemed to know that he needed some comfort. He rose onto his knees and pushed Jared’s apart, sliding between them and nuzzled his nose into Jared’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Chris watched as Jared’s arms came up unthinkingly, cradling Jensen to his chest. He wasn’t worried about Jensen anymore. This giant of a man’s natural instinct was to take care of someone, not use his strength against them. Jensen would be safe in his care.

Chris stood and pulled a card out of his pocket. “These are my private numbers. Give me a call when you’re ready to get started and I’ll set it up.”

Jared took it and watched as Chris petted Jensen’s head and walked to the door. “Take care of each other guys.” Then he was gone, and Jared was left alone with Jensen, unsure about where to begin, but willing to do what it took.

Jared leaned down to kiss the top of Jensen’s head, smiling as the other man hummed his approval into his neck.

“So, will you look at me while we talk Jen?”

Jensen sighed, but pushed himself up to sit beside Jared, obviously reluctant to leave the comfort of his arms. Jared leaned back into the soft leather of the couch and then pulled Jensen over to sit in his lap.

“Better?”

Jensen smiled shyly at him and nodded.

“Good, now…” Jared’s hand came up to curve over Jensen’s cheek, thumb stroking gently under one eye.

“First of all, I want to tell you how beautiful you look. I mean, obviously, I’ve always thought you were gorgeous, but this?” His thumb brushed the darkened lashes. “It’s amazing Jen. Is this how you normally look when you dance?”

Jensen shook his head before speaking softly. “No, this was just for you.”

“Do you dance here a lot?” Jared wasn’t sure how he wanted that answered. Jensen was obviously very talented, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to share that much of Jen with other people.

“No. I only do it once in a while, as a favor to Chris. It makes me uncomfortable sometimes.” He grasped Jared’s hand, taking it from his face and running his fingers over the bracelet on his wrist.

“You didn’t look uncomfortable tonight.” Jared was fascinated by the play of emotions that was visible on Jensen’s face.

“Because of you. I was dancing for you. I could pretend the rest weren’t there.”

“Oh.” Jared was at a loss for a second. “Is that what it’s like for you? When you’re in your sub headspace?”

Jensen’s fingers were stroking over Jared’s, and Jared was in awe at how small they seemed in comparison to his. Of course, Jared was well aware that his giant paws would make pretty much anyone’s seem small.

“Yeah, I sort of get lost in it. That’s why Chris worries about me.”

Jared stroked up and down Jensen’s back with his free hand, wanting him to know that he wasn’t trying to upset him as he asked the next question.

“Then why do you do it? I mean, it’s a big chance to take, offering your body and soul up like that.”

Jensen finally looked up into his eyes.

“My life tends to run me over Jared. I spend so much time with so much to do and some days I just feel lost. It makes me feel scared, like I’m gonna collapse under the weight of it all.”

Jared nodded, leaning in to trail soft kisses along Jensen’s jaw, smiling as he leaned into the touch.

“When it gets to be too much for me, it helps me to give up control, just for a while. I let someone else make the decisions for me, take the weight and it lets me breathe.” He looked worried. ‘I understand if it’s too much to ask Jared. I offered myself to you because I knew that you would take it seriously, and I didn’t think you would use that power to hurt me. But I know it’s a burden for you to carry too. If you don’t want to, I understand.”

“Jen, did someone tell you that? That it was too much?”

Jensen sighed, sadness weighing down his voice. “My last boyfriend. He said it was too much work and that I needed too much. He couldn’t handle it.”

Jared smiled at him. “That was his problem Jen, not yours. I’m honored you asked me, and I’ll do my best by you. A burden that’s shared is a lighter load, not a heavier one.”

Jensen looked relieved and leaned in to lay his head on Jared’s shoulder. The older man tightened his arm around Jensen’s shoulder, hugging him close for a few minutes.

“Jen, do you mind if we get out of here? I could take you home, or to my place, whichever you prefer. I just…I’d like to have some time together tonight. No pressure or expectations, I promise.”

“My house, if that’s okay? I want to see you in my bed. And I have some things there…” His voice trailed off, but it was obvious what the implication was.

Jared’s dick, which he’d been doing his best to ignore up until this point, sat up and took notice at Jensen’s words. All of the sudden he was well away of the fact that Jensen was on his lap, in nothing but a pair of jeans and his aching cock was pressed right up against that tight ass.

Jared looked down at Jensen’s chest and found his fingers reaching for the chain suspended there, almost of their own volition. He hooked one finger over it and gave a little tug and a breathy little moan fell from the smaller man’s lips.

“Jared.”

“Hmm?” He was fascinated by the chain, running his finger’s over it, pulling one side and then the other, taking note of how it made Jensen writhe in his lap.

“Please Jared, take me home.”

Jared leaned in and sucked one hard little nipple into his mouth, tongue playing with the ring there, causing Jensen to arch his back and moan a little louder.

“Please, please, please Jared. I want you.”

And if Jensen begging wasn’t the prettiest thing Jared had ever heard, he didn’t know what was.

He slid his hand down Jensen’s chest and over his stomach. He palmed Jensen’s cock through his jeans, causing him to whimper and buck.

“Jared.” It was quiet, a little moan, but coupled with Jensen’s hand grabbing his wrist right above the bracelet, it made him get control of himself. He had to take care of Jensen, and so, taking him home it was.

He kissed him one more time, softly and then set him on his feet before gaining his own. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Jensen looked a little dazed, so Jared took him by the hand and led him out the door. Jared was walking to the front door when he realized again, that Jensen was half-naked and that probably meant he didn’t have anything with him, including his keys or wallet. Damn.

“Jen, sweetheart? Where’s your stuff?” Jensen looked a little confused, but the doorman spoke up.

“Sir? Mr. Kane thought you might be leaving and had Mr. Ackles stuff packed into his bag.” He passed it over and opened a hidden drawer, bringing out a key ring. “These are his keys and wallet.”

“Thank you Robert.” Jensen’s voice was quiet, and Jared pulled him closer, tucking him into his side. He took the bag and keys, letting Jensen take his wallet.

“Ready Jen?” Jensen nodded and they started toward the door. They were almost out when Jared looked down and realized that Jensen was still barefoot.

“Damn it, you can’t walk out there like that.” He thought for a moment before shrugging. He scooped Jensen up, one hand under his knees and the other around his waist as easily as if Jensen was a child.

“Ohh….Jared what are you doing?”

“I’m taking you home, like I promised.”

“And you’re going to carry me there?” Jensen reached up, snaking both arms around Jared’s neck and snuggling in closer.

“Nope, only as far as my truck.” He headed for the door and Robert opened it for him.

He nodded at the other man as they left. “Thanks Robert.”

Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Okay, but I hope this isn’t going to be a habit with you. I’m capable of walking you know.”

“I know, but you feel good in my arms. Let me enjoy it.”

When they reached Jared’s truck, he managed to fish his keys out of his jacket pocket without dropping Jensen. He pushed the button to unlock the doors and Jensen pulled it open.

Jared set him inside, kissing him gently as he did, and tossed his bag in beside him.

Jared got in the driver’s side and started the truck, then reached over and pulled Jensen closer to him, ignoring his squawk of surprise as he dropped the bag he’d began digging through, looking for his shoes.

“Jared, I need to get my shoes on. I live on the second floor and there’s no elevator.”

“Shit, well, alright. But I happen to think bare feet are sexy.”

Jensen grinned at him. “As it happens, I agree. But walking up two flights of stairs in bare feet? Ugh!”

Jared put a pout on, and it took Jensen all of about five seconds to figure out it was a fake. He smiled and reached for the bag again, giving Jared directions as he drove as he pulled on his shoes.

“Are you always this quiet Jensen? You have the softest voice I’ve ever heard.”

Jensen ducked his head and smiled shyly. “No, it’s just how I’m feeling tonight.”

“Good, because as sexy as I think it is? You would be a terrible professor with that voice.”

Jensen grinned and snuggled up to Jared’s side, one hand sliding up Jared’s thigh, and the tension was back just like that.

“Jensen…” It was a warning, Jared was driving and he was distracted by the warmth next to him as it was.

“Just wanna touch you Jared.” The innocence in Jensen’s voice as he spoke was an almost surreal contrast to the feeling of his hands on Jared.

“And I just want to get you home in one piece, so behave yourself.”

Jensen was rubbing his chest along Jared’s arm, the feeling of the fabric of Jared’s shirt passing over his nipples making Jensen shiver and moan.

“That’s not behaving Jen.” He gently pushed Jensen back so that he was sitting down again and then began to run his hand up his thigh.

“Think its funny, teasing me that way? Gonna show you all about teasing Jensen, you just wait and see. “

The heat in Jared’s voice was crawling up Jensen’s spine. Jared’s big hand crawled up his inner thigh, teasing over the outline of his cock, making Jensen squirm.

“Your….ung….turn to tease Jared?” Jensen’s hands fisted into Jared’s shirt, and his hips bucked up against Jared’s hand.

“You started it sweetheart.” Jared’s voice is rough, sounding strung out.

He grabbed Jensen’s thigh. “Undo your jeans, Jen.” The quiet command in the instruction left no room for argument and Jensen hastened to comply.

His hand moved to the button of his jean and he popped it open quickly before pulling down his zipper.

Jared reached over and palmed Jensen through his underwear and Jensen couldn’t do more than moan in response as Jared fondled his cock.

He moved his hand slowly, not wanting Jensen to come yet because he’s pretty sure that Jensen coming all over his hand would cause him to come in his boxers and that is not the impression he wants to start off with.

“Faster Jared…fuck…harder please!” Jensen sounds desperate already and Jared loves it.

“Sorry baby, not gonna happen. Not yet, anyhow. I told you to behave.” He pulled his hand away, causing Jen to whine. He needed both hands so he could turn into the parking lot of an apartment building.

“This it Jen?”

Jensen finally took note of his surroundings and nodded. Jared pulled into an empty visitor’s space and killed the engine. He was out of the truck before Jensen could gather his thoughts.

Opening the passenger door he grabbed Jensen and hauled him across the seat. Pushing Jensen’s knees apart, he reached up and framed his face with both hands before leaning in to plunder his mouth in a desperate kiss.

When he finally pulled back to breath, Jared leaned his forehead on Jensen’s as he reached down to zip and button his jeans.

“It wouldn’t do for them to fall down on the way to your apartment.”

Jensen nodded dazedly and let Jared pull him out of the truck. Jared picked up Jensen’s bag and passed Jensen his keys. Grabbing his hand, he lets Jensen lead him to the building’s door.

It took Jensen a second to get the door open because his hands were shaking so badly the he almost dropped the keys. Once he had it open, Jared pushed him through and up the stairs. They passed one of Jensen’s neighbor’s coming down, but they are both too pre-occupied to really notice.

Jensen led him to another door and fumbled that one open too. Jared bustled him inside before slamming the door shut and dropping the bag he’d been carrying to the floor.

In seconds, he’d spun Jensen around and pressed him against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared looked down at Jensen, watching as his eyes widened in surprise and then darkened. Jensen breathing sped up as he was crowded up against the wall and pinned there and it was nothing short of amazing for Jared to see.

“So fucking beautiful, Jen.” He leaned down and took his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. 

Jensen’s hands were pressed against the wall beside him, but his body was bowed away from the wall, desperate for more friction.

“Please Jared, I need you.” His voice was quiet but absolutely desperate.

Jared’s hands came up to smooth down Jensen’s arms, smiling as he was soothed by Jared’s touch. “Shhh. Its okay baby, I gotcha.” 

He kissed him again before stepping back and looking around, finally taking in his surroundings. They were in Jensen’s living room. It was a nice place, very neat and tidy and that didn’t surprise him at all.

“Jensen, you said something about seeing me in your bed?” Jared’s voice was low and rough and it caused Jensen to shiver. Jared slipped his jacket off and threw it on to the couch. “Take me to it.” 

Jensen stepped towards him, not touching as Jared shook his head and Jensen moved around to walk in front of him, leading him down the hallway.

When they reached the bedroom, Jared followed him in and shut the door before reaching up to unbutton his shirt as he spoke again.

“Take off your jean’s, Jensen.” Everything he said was quiet, but each order was met with a gasp.

Jensen turned to face him and moved his hands to the button of his jeans. He popped it open and pulled down the fly. Once it was undone, he shimmied them down his thighs and let them pool at his feet. He reached for the waistband of his underwear, but was stopped by another shake of Jared’s head.

“Let me.” Jared moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still mostly dressed, but the flash of skin from the unbuttoned shirt was enough to make Jensen’s mouth water.

Jared motioned him forward and he went willingly, standing meekly between Jared’s knees. His hands smoothed down Jensen’s chest, stopping to pull on his nipples, almost causing his legs to buckle and driving a moan from deep in his chest. 

Jared’s giant hands were gentle as they caressed Jensen’s abs and finally curled over the waistband of the small briefs Jensen was wearing. He pulled them down slowly, lifting them carefully so they didn’t catch on Jensen’s cock and Jared was glad he was already sitting down when he saw what was before him.

There was a glint of sliver that caught all of his attention.   
Jensen had another piercing. 

He searched his mind for the name of it before he found it. A Prince Albert. A silver ring curled up from the underside of his cock, just below the head and threaded through, emerging from the slit. Drops of pre-come were gathered there and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Holy shit, Jen.” Jared’s eyes snapped up to Jensen’s, and he almost laughed at the shyness he saw there, mixed with the lust and want.

His gaze wandered back down to the delicious sight in front of him. One hand came up to grip Jensen’s hip, while the other reached out to run one finger from the base of his cock up to the tip, avoiding the piercing at first. 

Jensen whimpered at the exploration, a sound that Jared’s cock liked a lot. He gave the ring a soft tug, looking up sharply at the quiet whine Jensen gave. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Jensen shook his head. “No, feels good. Really sensitive there.” Jensen’s hands were curled into fists at his side, finger nails biting into his palms. 

Jared looked at him closely, needing to make sure. Jensen quickly bent and kissed him hard. “It’s good, I promise.” 

Jared grinned and gave the ring another tug, causing Jensen to straighten and moan.

“So fucking hot, baby.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips with both hands and pulled him closer. He stuck out his tongue and licked Jensen’s cock from base to tip, then sucked the head in. He explored the ring with his tongue, wanting to learn what it would do to Jensen when he pulled it gently with his teeth, or when he licked the pre-come from it.

“Jared…fuck!” Jensen’s voice sounded pained, but his hips were trying hard to push against Jared’s hands as he tried to get his cock further into his mouth.

Jared slid one hand further back, curling over Jensen’s ass, fingers slipping into the crease and ghosting over the tight muscle there. Jensen’s hips stuttered in response, almost choking Jared in the process.

Jared pulled off and swiftly stood. He turned Jensen and lowered him to the bed urging him up toward the pillows. Jared quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes before crawling up on to the bed between Jensen’s legs and leaning in to kiss him.

He pulled back to sit on his heels, looking at Jensen spread out before him. The blanket on the bed was dark blue and Jensen’s blond hair and pale skin seemed to shine out of the darkness.

“Look at you, lying there, so beautiful for me Jen. It makes me want to taste every inch of you.” 

Jared let all the affection and awe he felt at the amazing gift Jensen was giving him show in his eyes as he lowered his head to nuzzle into Jensen’s neck, licking and nipping at the skin there.

“Jared, in the drawer, by the bed.” Jensen’s voice flowed over Jared like honey, sticky and sweet.

Jared looked over at the night table sitting beside the bed. He reached over and opened the drawer, his cock throbbing at the leather cuffs sitting there. He looked up at Jensen.

“Are you sure?” He wanted this, a lot, but he wanted Jensen to feel sure. 

“Both sets please.” Jensen’s voice was quiet, but the tone was firm. Jared wasn’t about to argue.

He pulled the cuffs out of the drawer and set them beside him. He reached for Jensen’s wrist and started undoing the bracelet there and was surprised when Jensen jerked it away.

“No Jared, don’t take it. Please.” He sounded scared and lost.

Jared reached for the wrist again, petting it gently before going for the clasp again.

“Shhh, sweetheart, just gonna take it off for now. I don’t want you hurting yourself under the cuff. I’ll put it back on after, I promise.”

He removed the bracelet and put it on the table so it wouldn’t get lost, then kissed Jensen’s palm before buckling a cuff onto his wrist.

When all four cuffs were in place, he finally took a good look at the bed. It was a huge four-poster with a wrought iron headboard that stretched between the posts. Each post had a length of chain that ended in a steel clip attached to it, obviously put there to attach the cuffs to, so he did.

Jensen’s wide eyes followed every move and he looked desperate by the time Jared was done.

“You okay? Not too tight?” He wanted Jensen to feel the restraint, not pain.

Jensen’s voice was soft. “It’s good. Thank you.”

Jared smiled at him and then reached into the drawer again; pulling out something that Jensen couldn’t see. 

Jensen watched Jared carefully. There was no fear in his eyes, only trust and need.

Settling back between Jensen’s spread legs; Jared tucked whatever he had taken from the drawer out of sight. His hands settled on Jensen’s thighs before sliding up over his stomach and chest, then coming to rest on the bed on either side of Jensen’s head.

He leaned in to place chaste kisses on Jensen’s face, on his forehead, across his cheekbones and then the softest touch on his lips. Jensen tried to push up into the kiss, but Jared’s hands moved closer to cradle his head and hold him still.

“Relax sweetheart. We’ve got all night. Gonna take such good care of you.” Jared deepened the kiss a little and then pulled back again. “If you want to stop, if you need to be set free, just say it, okay? I’ll let you go in a second if you ask, no questions, no repercussions, alright?”

Jensen nodded shyly as he looked up at Jared from underneath his dark lashes. It seemed to spur Jared into action.

He nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, kissing and nipping his way down his throat. The smell of Jensen was strong here. He smelled of sweat from the dancing, and some cologne that was both a little sweet and a little spicy. 

Jared licked across the soft, delicate skin that covered the hollow of his collarbone, reveling in the taste of him. Jensen made little mewling noises in the back of his throat and Jared was anxious to see what other sounds he would make. 

He reached up and unhooked the chain that hung from the rings piercing Jensen’s nipples and laid it on the nightstand. He didn’t want to take the chance of it catching on something and Jen being hurt.

Jared explored Jensen’s chest with his mouth, stopping to leave deep red marks on hit that would be bruises by morning. He used his teeth to pull on one of the rings piercing Jensen’s nipples, and the smaller man arched as much as possible beneath him.

“Jared…” Jensen swallowed noisily. “Please Jared…”

Jared sucked on the little nub, playing with the ring with his tongue until it was red and overly sensitive and then moved to give the other the same treatment.

All the while, Jensen moaned and begged for more, arching his back as much as he could in the position he was in.

Jared’s talented mouth moved down Jen’s body, tasting and kissing and biting. He ran his tongue around the rim of Jensen’s belly button, he smiled when it make the smaller man’s hips buck. 

“Little sensitive there sweetheart?” Jared couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“Ungh….Jared.” Jensen was so wound up he couldn’t talk. It seemed like the only thing he could focus on, was Jared and his tongue on Jensen’s skin.

Jared nipped his way down, not touching Jensen’s cock, concentrating on the crease where his thigh met his groin, running his tongue over it. The smell of Jensen was stronger here and Jared was almost overwhelmed by it.

He reached down and unclipped Jensen’s ankles so that he could push his knees back to his chest, exposing the most sensitive part of him.

The moans and grunts coming from Jensen just got louder as Jared’s tongue swiped over the pink furled muscle and slicked up to his balls, sucking in one and then the other. 

Jensen tried to push his hips down but he had no leverage. Jared kept up the erotic torture, using his tongue to first relax and then stretch his hole. When he started fucking his tongue in and out, Jensen started to whimper.

“Gonna come Jay…gotta come, please!”

Jared reached down and grabbed the thing he had hidden, and then pulled back enough to reach up and fasten the leather cock ring around the base of Jensen’s dick. 

“Not yet sweet boy. You’re not coming till I’m inside you.” He made sure it wasn’t too tight before leaning down to lick the pre-come that was leaking from his slit, taking the time to play with the ring there a little. 

Jensen was a babbling mess, begging to be allowed to come.

“P..please Jay. Needyouneedyouneedyou.”

Jared petted down his sides, soothing him. “Its okay baby, we’re almost there.

Jared reached back into the drawer, coming up with a bottle of lube. Flipping the cap he slicked up the fingers of one hand and trailed it down Jensen’s cock, tracing the vein on the underside with one finger. He slipped it lower as his free hand curled around Jensen’s thigh and pushed it back so he could watch as one finger slipped behind Jensen’s balls, over the smooth skin there and then circled his hole.

Jensen was incoherent, pulling on his arms, trying to get them free, trying to touch Jared and knowing he couldn’t just seemed to add to the lust coursing through him.

When Jared pushed against the tightly furled muscle there was a little resistance and then Jensen bore down, and the finger slipped in to the first knuckle. Jensen keened, his voice sounding wrecked as he begged Jared for what he needed.

Jared slid the second finger in alongside the first, knowing that he needed to hurry a little. Jensen was making red marks on his wrists with all the jerking he’s doing and Jared didn’t want them bleeding.

He pressed in, stretching Jensen further, knowing he was almost ready and licked a few more times over the head of his red and swollen cock. 

When three fingers were sliding in without too much resistance, he pulled them out and wiped them on the blanket. Jensen had tears in the corners of his eyes, and he whined as Jared’s fingers left his body.

Reaching into the drawer once more, he grabbed the condoms he had seen there and ripped one open. He rolled it on quickly and grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up and then cleaning his hand off once more. 

He reached up and unclipped Jensen’s wrists and then flipped him over, stuffing a pillow under his hips and re-attaching him to the chains.

“Gonna do it this way baby, cause I don’t have any patience left and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jensen shuddered at the words and pulled his knees under himself a little, presenting himself to Jared and Jared was done waiting.

Leaning down to bite at the soft, pale skin at the swell of Jensen’s ass, Jared lined himself up and started pushing in. He didn’t stop, just went slowly until he was buried balls deep.

“So fucking tight Jen…so fucking good.” Jared leaned down over Jensen’s back, stretching out one arm to link his fingers with Jared’s while the other one slipped around his waist, pulling him back into him.

Jared started slowly but it didn‘t last long, his hips snapping forward at an almost punishing pace, aiming for Jensen’s prostate with almost every thrust. He knew that if he wasn’t wearing the cock strap, Jensen would have been coming all over the place.

As it is, he was clenched tight around Jared, beyond words and Jared was almost ready to come. He slid his hand down to Jensen’s cock, stripping it quickly, twisting up and over the head, over the piercing there with every stroke. 

Jensen was mindless, rutting back against Jared’s cock like an animal in heat, nothing but groans and whines coming from his throat and knowing that Jared was going to let him come, it was just a matter of time.

But then Jared tensed up and he cried out Jensen’s name and slammed home hard and coming for what felt like forever. 

And Jensen was still hard, everything still trapped behind the fucking cock strap and he tried to fuck himself back on Jared softening cock and he thought he was going to lose his mind from need.

Jared relaxed for a second, getting his breath back and then he reached up and unclipped Jensen’s wrists for a second time. Wrapping both arms around his waist, he pulled Jensen up onto his lap, spreading his knees wide and pushed his half hard cock further into his clenching ass.

He had one hand on Jensen’s chest, playing with the ring in one nipple and the other one slipped down to his cock, stroking and tugging on the ring there. Jensen’s hands came back, sinking hard into the flesh of Jared’s thighs as Jared whispered in his ear.

“Gonna come for me Jen? When I open that strap, you gonna come all over us?”

The hand on his chest slips down to cup Jensen’s balls, hanging heavy and full as his head fell back onto Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen can’t even speak, he’s so far gone and then everything happened at once.

Jared sunk his teeth into Jensen’s shoulder as he flicked open the leather strap and Jensen’s body arched up hard, thrusting into Jared’s hand, once, twice and then he came with a scream. 

He shot pearly strings of come all over Jared’s hand and thighs and his own chest and stomach. As the tension of his release left his body, he started to collapse and Jared caught him. 

He pulled out gently and lay Jensen down. “Jensen, baby, you okay?” He was really worried that he broke Jensen just when they found each other. He stroked down his face with his clean hand, wiping the other on the already filthy bed cover.

After a few moments Jensen moaned and his eye’s fluttered open, his gaze a little glassy-eyed. 

“J’red?” He mumbles a little but Jared was encouraged that he was trying to talk.

“Right here sweetheart.” Jensen blindly reached up a hand and Jared caught it and held it to his cheek.

“Hmm, good.” He smiled sleepily and Jared breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m just gonna get something to clean you up with.” 

Jensen nodded and Jared rolled off the bed and went out the door, finding the washroom next to the bedroom. He dealt with the condom and washed himself up, then took a warm damp cloth and a towel back to the bedroom to clean up Jensen.

Jensen isn’t quite sleeping yet and leaned into the gentle touches. When he was done, Jared unbuckled all the leather cuffs and put everything on the floor to be cleaned when they woke up in the morning.

Jared managed to get the bed into some semblance of order, stripping off the soiled blanket and crawled in beside Jensen, covering them both with another one he finds in Jensen’s closet. 

He was just about to turn off the lamp beside the bed when Jensen’s hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Jensen frowning at the bracelet he had put there and then he turned his face up to pout prettily at Jared.

Jared smiled, leaned down to kiss him…because how could he not…and then reached over to the table and grabbed Jensen’s bracelet. Jared buckled it back on and kissed the inside of Jensen’s wrist before leaning in for one more kiss. 

Turning off the lamp, he pulled Jensen into his arms, tucking his head under Jared’s chin and smiling when Jensen just snuggled in closer.

He’s almost asleep when he hears Jensen’s voice.

“Thank you Jared.” It’s quiet but clear.

“You’re welcome Jen. We’ll talk more in the morning okay?”

“M’kay.” One of Jensen’s hands came up to rest over Jared’s heart as he falls asleep and Jared knows it’s too soon, but he thinks that it might be an appropriate place, because he’s pretty sure that Jensen already holds his heart in the palm of his hand.


End file.
